1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device with a cholesteric color filter layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, LCD devices are being widely used in the display industrial field, because of features such as low power consumption, thin thickness and so on. Such LCD devices control light transmittances of liquid crystal cells according to a video signal and display an image.
However, there is a problem of low light efficiency in the LCD device. This results from the fact that a color filter and a polarizing film included in the LCD device have low light transmittances. Particularly, the color filter absorbs all wavelength bands of light except a transmission wavelength band. As such, light transmittance of the color filter can greatly deteriorate. Actually, a red layer of the color filter transmits only a red wavelength band of light, but absorbs green and blue wavelength bands of light. Due to this, only one-third of white light can be used for displaying an image.
In view of this point, it is necessary to develop a new color filter capable of enhancing the light efficiency of the LCD device.